Sentencia Dictada
by Gali Haruno
Summary: No, esperen, yo no estoy de acuerdo, podemos esperar a Naruto y a Kakashi Sensei, quiero que estén presentes por lo menos denme eso – mi desesperación era palpable, sin embargo la petición no fue escuchada, la celebración tendría lugar hoy a las 6 de la tarde.


**Sentencia Dictada**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, por lo que esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro.

Por supuesto esta historia está dedicado a la pareja SasuSaku.

¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Sasuke quien se encontraba recargado en la pared de la oficina de la Hokage con total despreocupación.

– Sí – contestó Tsunade cerrando los ojos acompañado de un suspiro largo confirmado resignación.

Mi cara aterrada indicaba que no estaba conforme con el resultado, pero los presentes no se inmutaron a mi reacción.

– No, esperen, yo no estoy de acuerdo, podemos esperar a Naruto y a Kakashi sensei, quiero que estén presentes por lo menos denme eso – mi desesperación era palpable, sin embargo la petición no fue escuchada, la celebración tendría lugar hoy a las 6 de la tarde.

El día que debería de haber sido de alegría y felicidad parecía de luto, no se imaginaba que mi boda sería obligada, ¿por qué tendría que haber descubierto todo? y justo ese día en el que Sasuke tenía planeado poner fin a nuestra relación.

Miré mi nueva habitación, no era tan acogedora como lo imaginaba, era pequeña y estaba un poco sucia para mi gusto pero a comparación de mi vieja recamara era bastante grande, es más, la mansión Uchiha era inmensa para dos personas y eso que no estaba completamente habitable, aún seguía el proyecto de reconstrucción, el escrutinio continuó terminando en mi traje de bodas, un traje tradicional ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? ¡Ah sí, cómo olvidarlo! y recreé en mi mente aquélla desagradable situación que se había dado por la mañana.

 _Seguía abrazando a Sasuke, los dos nos encontrábamos en una de las habitaciones del hospital descansando después de uno de sus tantos encuentros clandestinos._

 _Abrazaba a mi compañero buscando aún su contacto y reacción ya que parecía poco satisfecho comparado con las veces anteriores, de hecho, estaba enojado, lo había notado, fue rudo y descuidado conmigo, ni mi abrazo lo reconfortaban como en otras ocasiones – ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke–kun? – pregunté con un susurro, la respuesta que tuve fue una mirada de frialdad._

 _Sentado en la cama, sin mirarme dijo – Sakura, me tengo que ir y esto debe de terminar – y la bomba fue soltada sin más y sin anestesia – ¿Qué? – mi mente retumbo y mi corazón se detuvo por consecuencia, las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y cuando la réplica empezaba a formularse, la puerta con seguro se abrió de un golpe._

 _Entrando como si alguien los persiguiera una horda de ninjas de Konoha encabezados por mis padres y Lady Tsunade interrumpía nuestra privacidad._

 _Sasuke se levantó activando su sharingan, y yo, trataba de ocultar mi desnudez, ¡qué patético! Descubiertos por media generación de nuestros compañeros con sus respectivo Jounin que en su momento fueron sus maestros, la Quinta y mis padres, los únicos que parecían no estar cerca eran Naruto y Kakashi sensei, las miradas se agolpaban sobre nosotros y luego de constantes recriminaciones y discursos sobre el honor, la responsabilidad y la educación, nuestra sentencia al crimen fue dictada: Una boda que se celebraría de inmediato, ese día al atardecer._

– Sakura – me llamó mi nuevo flamante esposo regresándome a mi realidad, ¡vaya! Sí recuerda mi nombre, era la primera vez que se dirigía directamente a mí después de lo acontecido – Ya me quiero acostar, deberías de cambiarte y hacerlo mismo – dijo, sus palabra me hicieron sonreír – Sí – contesté y antes de poder decir algo más la puerta se cerró, corrí a buscarlo viendo como caminaba al fondo del pasillo – ¡Sasuke – kun! – le llamé de la misma forma apresurada con la que había salido de la habitación – ¿Sucede algo? – Al ver mi rostro comprendió lo que trataba de decirle – Esa será tu habitación – señalándola – donde te quedarás de ahora en adelante, mi habitación está al fondo del pasillo, ¿está claro? – lo miré como siempre dándome la espalda y continuar con su camino, está claro, lo único que aún no los estaba era ¿Cuántas veces al día se puede romper un corazón?, creo que a partir de hoy lo sabría de primera mano.

Al día siguiente me levanté y vi el sol – ¡Otra nueva oportunidad! – preparé el desayuno y fui a despertar a Sasuke, toqué a la puerta varias veces, llamándole, al no tener respuesta me aventuré a tratar de abrir la habitación pero antes de siquiera poder empezar a abrir la puerta escuché su voz – ¿Qué haces, Sakura? – Me di la vuelta y otra vez, me sentí como una niña al ser descubierta tratando de perpetrar una travesura – ¡Sasuke–Kun! Buenos días, preparé el desayuno – mi esposo como siempre carente de expresiones dijo – No desayunaré, iré a entrenar – lo traté de detener, pero su negativa fue rotunda, y el optimismo se fue por el caño.

La verdad no sabía que hacer era la segunda vez que recorría la casa, claro, sólo de forma superficial como cuando visitas un museo sin guía, ya que era sólo una extraña podía mirar lo que estaba a la vista pero jamás tocar.

Incluso en la habitación donde dormía no era capaz de tocar nada, ni mi ropa había sacado de la maleta, suspiré ¿Ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Ir al hospital? ¿Ir con mis padres? ¿Ir con la cerda? No, no y no, no podía, se suponía que estaba en la luna de miel, me sentía sola, no había nada ni nadie cerca, los trabajadores obtuvieron vacaciones, bueno, al menos alguien estaba disfrutando de la situación.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban con mucha lentitud, mi estómago reclamaba comida, miré el refrigerador, sabía de antemano que no habría nada, todo lo había utilizado en el desayuno, el cual aún se encontraba sobre la mesa, lo miré con disgustó y salí a comprar comida, pensé en dejar una nota pero seguro que no importaría si me ve o no.

Compré lo necesario para unos cuantos días, no quería abusar, aun me sentía una intrusa en esa casa, caminaba lento, armándome de valor para lo que me enfrentaría al llegar a mi nueva residencia, me reí de la ironía, ¿llorar, para qué? no servía de nada y seguro que si él me veía así le valdría y me llamaría débil, no, estaba decidida a no permitir que él manejara mi estado de ánimo… como antes, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra cosa distinta hacerlo, porque las traicionaras lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas sin permiso alguno.

De repente un aldeano iba corriendo a todo lo que podía, no paraba de gritar ayuda, su esposa se encontraba en labor y al parecer el embarazo era de alto riesgo.

Agarré las bolsas con más fuerza y corrí a su encuentro, le dije soy médico, lléveme con su esposa que yo le podré ayudar.

Después de varias horas llegué a la mansión Uchiha, estaba cansada y agotada, el dolor que sentía no lo podía controlar, no hubo forma ni manera que pudiera haber salvado al bebé, ya estaba muerto en el vientre de su mamá, aun y cuando logré salvar a la mujer, el sufrimiento causado a la madre y ver el pequeño cuerpo sin vida me lastimó tanto, claro, había visto anteriormente la muerte de cerca, pero era mi primer paciente bebé que moría, aunado al tener que notificar al padre lo sucedido y matar también la esperanza que guardaba en su corazón terminó por hundirme en la miseria.

Me sentí impotente, triste… abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado eran más de las 2 de la mañana, no sabía nada de Sasuke y ni me importaba, en estos momentos lo único que quería era descansar y dormir.

Lo primero que vi fue al único miembro del clan Uchiha molesto con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – la voz lo delataba molesto y eso me intimidó y más cuando la habitación estaba completamente oscura.

– Yo, yo, yo esta…

– ¡Contesta! – ordenó con un gritó que hizo replegarme a la puerta.

Di la vuelta nuevamente hacia la puerta para poder salir, no podía, en ese momento, no podía enfrentarlo era mejor que fuera de ahí, la luz se encendió de repente y sentí cómo me impedía salir; mi ropa estaba ensangrentada y el interrogatorio siguió – ¿Estás herida?

– No es mía, es de ellos – contesté ahogando mi voz con las lágrimas.

– ¿De ellos, quiénes? – Preguntó zangoloteándome – ¿Te atacaron? ¡Contesta!

– De la madre y su y su bebé – lloré con más intensidad – pero ya no importa, él está muerto.

– Sí ya está muerto ¿por qué lloras? – soltándola bruscamente

– Yo… tú no entiendes, fuera de la guerra fue mi pri..

– Sigues siendo débil y una molestia

Al escuchar esas palabras su corazón por tercera vez en el día se rompió, y vi una risa de lado burlándose de mi estado, eso me enervó tanto que le di una cachetada gritándole – Sí, soy débil y una molestia por amarte y preocuparme por ti, pero sabes, soy humana y tú sólo eres un monstro – De inmediato me arrepentí de lo dicho, susurré su nombre, en seguida un lo siento, y salí corriendo de la mansión, lejos mi esposo.

No sabía qué hacer, no quería ir a mi casa, ver a Lady Tsunade tampoco era opción, no quería nada, pero añoré en ese momento a Naruto, cómo hubiera querido estar con él – ¡Naruto! – pensé puedo ir a su casa y esperarlo ahí.

¿Monstruo? Sí, tenía que admitirlo, primero enamoraba una vez más a Sakura orillándola a entregarse a mí…

 _Sabía que no debía buscarla pero era tanta la necesidad de ser querido y aceptado que fui al hospital una tarde lluviosa y acorralándola en su consultorio la tuve con unos cuantos abrazos y besos, se resistió pero al final termínanos juntos, y ahí comprendí que mi pequeña molestia jamás dejó de quererme._

 _Así fue como en los siguientes meses comenzamos nuestra relación clandestina, nadie lo sabía sólo éramos ella y yo, pero un día me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien, tenía que irme, salir, me ahogaba tanta pasividad acostumbrado a recorrer el mundo ninja, le di vuelta al asunto varias veces sin lograr la estabilidad, Sakura me hacía feliz, no había duda de ello pero no quería estar atado y tomando otra mala decisión fui a buscarla al hospital._

 _Al momento que me vio declaro que tomaría un descanso y me llevó a un lugar apartado del hospital, mi intención era decirle que me iría de viaje pero me atacó con sus besos que terminé con ella en la cama, no fui agradable, fui brusco y algo rudo, al terminar estaba molesto, otra vez había caído en su encanto._

 _–_ _¿Sucede algo, Sasuke – kun? – preguntó con un susurro no propio de ella y la respuesta que di fue mirada de frialdad separándome de su calidez._

 _Me senté en la cama y sin mirarla le dije – Sakura, me tengo que ir y esto debe de terminar – esperaba el drama, listo y preparado para ello, pero fue otro drama que tuve que soportar, el de la Quinta y sus podres, me atacaron con sermones sobre la responsabilidad y la educación ¿Cuándo entenderían que eso no me importaba?, sólo que tocaron un punto sensible que en mi caso que fue el honor, y sobre todo el honor del Clan Uchiha, así que acepté sin más nuestra sentencia al crimen: Una boda que se celebraría de inmediato, ese día al atardecer._

Admito que me porté como un patán, estaba enojado y como no quería hablar con ella me aparté, no una sino varias veces ¡Qué tonto! Ahora estaba corriendo buscándola por segunda ocasión por toda la aldea, busqué en todos los lugares posibles, la casa de sus podres, el hospital, con sus amigas, con la Quinta y nada, el único lugar que no busqué fue con Naruto, él estaba en una misión junto con Kakashi, así que no era posible que estuviera con ellos.

Se veía tan triste, y luego la vi con su ropa ensangrentada que mi enojo se acrecentó y en lugar de confortarla, la lastime, vaya esposo que soy.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y sin rastro de ella, decidí regresar al distrito Uchiha pero tampoco estaba ahí, sólo había un aldeano tocando la puerta con varias bolsas cargando, me acerqué a él y supe quién era y a quién buscaba, me contó todo desde que encontró a Sakura y la ayuda que le otorgó, me dijo que había aprovechado que su esposa estaba descansando para venir y nuevamente agradecer el apoyo que recibió de la doctor de cabello rosa.

Decidí nuevamente dar un vuelta por la aldea, y ahí lo vi con sumo desgano caminaba de forma lenta, Naruto había regresado de su misión.

Me acerqué a él – Oye Teme, ¿has visto a Sakura?

– ¡Dobe! ¿A Sakura–chan? No, acabo de llegar, ¿sucede algo?

Sabía que esa sería la respuesta del Teme pero aun así debía preguntar, sin decir una palaba más me disponía a marcharme, y Naruto no me dejó, esa también lo esperaba – Sasuke he preguntado algo

– No es tu asunto

– ¿Qué no es tu mi asunto? Te recuerdo que Sakura es más que mi compañera de equipo es como mi hermana pequeña

– Pero es mi esposa – y ahí estaba, su cara de estúpido en todo lo alto, traté de pasar de lado pero fui detenido por un golpe directo a mi rostro.

– ¡Sasuke! Basta de bromas, ¿en dónde está Sakura?

– Eso es lo que trato de averiguar – dije aparentando una calma que ya no tenía – Y ahora qué Naruto, seguiremos con esto o me ayudarás a buscarla.

Desperté de nuevo, aún continuaba en el departamento de Naruto, no había dejado de llorar, cada vez que despertaba las lágrimas se agrupaban en mis ojos fue cuando escuché que la puerta se abrió y lo vi entrar me abalancé hacia él sorprendiéndolo gritando su nombre entre lágrimas.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! – él me abrazó y sabiendo que lloraba me consoló como mi amigo y hermano que era para mí – Sasuke, él… él… me odia y han pasado tantas cosas, ayúdame por favor, no quiero estar con él, me odia.

– ¡Sakura–chan! Eso no es cierto – continuo abrazándome sin cuestionarme, me cargó y me sentó en sus rodillas como niña pequeña.

Lo que yo no sabía ni me había percatado es que no estábamos solos, un integrante del equipo 7 también estaba ahí, cuando me calmé un poco y dije nuevamente que Sasuke me odiaba, llegó a mis oídos una voz que conocía bastante bien decir mi nombre.

Me estremecí y Naruto lo notó, me abrazó con más fuerza, alcé la mirada de dónde provenía la voz y al hacer contacto visual lo vi, me levanté de inmediato y traté de huir, pero Sasuke me detuvo y dijo – Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

– ¡No! por favor no – dije resistiéndome.

Naruto se levantó para tratar de ayudarme pero Sasuke lo detuvo – No te metas, es mi esposa y como te dije antes lo arreglaré

El futuro Hokage se detuvo y sonrió – Está bien Teme, pero sólo tienes una oportunidad, si Sakura–chan vuelve a pedir mi ayuda, no dudaré en otorgarla, aunque sea pasar sobre ti.

– Sakura, por favor regresemos a casa.

Con total resignación dejé que me llevara, no tenía fuerzas y no había comido nada.

– Sakura, te busqué toda la noche, sabes esconderte bien.

No hubo contestación de mi parte pero jamás pensé que me buscaría y menos toda la noche, me llevaba tomada de la mano, hasta que trastabillé, él murmuró algo sobre la molestia me tomó en sus brazo y me cargó lo que restaba del camino.

No mentiré me sentía cómoda en sus brazos, traté de no llorar, pero las lágrimas y yo no éramos las mejoras amigas…

Estando en la mansión me miró fijamente diciéndome – Perdón, eres mi esposa y te descuidé

Lo miré y asentí – Yo, no es tu culpa– no pude continuar porque Sasuke termino diciéndome – No, no es así, ahora eres mi responsabilidad.

– ¿Tu responsabilidad? Sólo eso – dije de manera poco audible, pero fue captado por él.

– Perdón, todo lo hago mal, déjame empezar de nuevo, Sakura debí de cuidarte mejor porque no sólo ahora mi esposa, sino la mujer que amo – lo miré sorprendida y apunto de hablar – No, espera, no debí de decirte que quería terminar lo nuestro, debí de decirte que secretamente estoy feliz por haberme casado contigo, no debí dejarte dormir sola en mi habitación, no debí despreciar el desayuno que me preparaste y dejarte nuevamente sola, no debí reclamarte por llegar tarde a casa, después de ayudar a esa mujer y a esposo.

– Sasuke–Kun, yo también te amo – me abalancé sobre él y lo besé con gran ahínco, él respondió mi abrazó junto con el beso.

– Ahora como tu esposo, te pido por favor que te quites la ropa del Dobe, no me hace sentir cómodo.

Sakura lo miró y soltó una carcajada – Bueno, era la única ropa disponible que tenía, y… – Sasuke la miró enojado y como venganza la tomó nuevamente por la cintura para darle otro profundo beso.

– Creo que al final encontré como hacer que te calles mi querida esposa.

Sakura trató de replicar pero fue nuevamente asaltada por los labios de mi esposa.

FIN


End file.
